


Mistletoe

by prosperjade



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade





	Mistletoe

The sleek-haired assassin was not keen on cliché celebrations. They reminded her all too well of a childhood she longed to keep repressed within the depths of her mind. Mai shuddered slightly beneath the proper demeanor her mother had embedded within her memory. Her childhood had been sacrificed as she was forced to mature before her time. Otherwise she would be a blemish on her father’s reputation, or so she was told.

As time passed, holidays became burdens for the governor’s daughter.

“Mai!”

Ivory lips lifted in an unconscious smile as the gentle chirp met her ears, spurring a soft blush to rise to her porcelain features. 

“Ty Lee.” Mai returned, scathing glare softening as her gaze fell on her friend’s beaming face. The acrobat’s mere presence always seemed to make her heart race, though she would not soon admit it.

Ty Lee’s eyes gleamed, an impish smile unfurling across her face as she gestured to something above her friend’s head. The assassin raised a brow, casting her suspicious glare to the ceiling. A small sprig had been nailed to the doorway, trapping all who stood beneath. Mai’s eyes widened for a fleeting second, her expression blooming a vivid crimson despite herself. 

She cleared her throat, averting her gaze from the scheming performer. “What are you saying?” she mumbled, training her attention on her nails.

Ty Lee’s brow rose in a suggestive arch, a slight sway to her hips as she approached her friend. “You have to kiss me.” She beamed, tapping Mai’s nose.

“I don’t have to do anything.” The assassin muttered, her pulse clamoring against her throbbing temples at the acrobat’s sudden proximity.

Ty Lee’s lower lip jut forward in a sullen pout, “You don’t want to kiss me?” she asked softly, taking her friend’s hand in her own.

Mai’s eyes roved unabashed along every feature of the acrobat’s face, lingering on the full swell of her mouth. She swallowed hard, temptation surging beneath flushed skin. Mai felt herself slowly succumbing to the lure of the tantalizing performer, wandering fingers skirting across a pale cheek. 

Breath mingled, adrenaline surging as mouths crashed against each other, eliciting a gasp from the wide-eyed acrobat. Mai allowed herself to indulge for a moment in the sweet taste that made her mind reel, reluctantly parting to meet her friend’s hooded eyes. 

“See?” Ty Lee said with a breathless chuckle, “That wasn’t so bad.”

Mai smirked, resting her forehead against the acrobat’s, “No,” she murmured, “It wasn’t.”


End file.
